


Welcome to the Lost Light!

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Shiro is Too Gay to Deal with Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: After the astral plane fight with Zarkon, Shiro expected to die. He didn't expect to end up surrounded by giant robotic aliens.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Welcome to the Lost Light!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightWriter93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/gifts).



Shiro groaned, squeezing his eyes tighter shut before slowly blinking them open to see a blur of red and white. Once his eyes focused on the colorful sharp and round edges above him, he let out a startled, choked noise. Robots. There were robots standing over him. Shiro carefully eyed the red one as an open mouth smile spread over his face.

“You’re awake! You okay? Kinda came out of nowhere and scared all of Swerve’s customers ya know.”

It was hard to tell but a glance at the white one, he could have sworn, was rolling its eyes before speaking, its voice sounding almost gruff as it pushed at the red one’s shoulder.

“Really Rodi? A bit quick to ask the organic that isn’t it?”

‘Rodi’ shrugged before looking back down, “Don’t worry about Drift, he hasn’t spent much time around organics.” A head tilt and narrowed eyes, “You kinda look like a human though. A lot more than some species we’ve encountered anyways.”

Shiro dragged in a deep breath before slowly letting it out to calm his beating heart. Once he felt like he wasn’t going to cause himself to fall over from lack of air, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. Grateful the two large robots leaned back. Now that he was sitting up, he noticed they were both crouched down and still towered over him. The Champion could make out more robots spread around the room behind the two around him, but they were hard to get any details about.

“Where — where am I?” Shiro coughed, voice rasping and dry. Strange, the last thing he remembered was fighting Zarkon in an astral plane and now he was here. Shiro was confused and hopefully, these robotic aliens could tell him what had happened and help him get back to the Castle of Lions.

“You’re on the Lost Light! And I’m her caption, Rodimus. Welcome aboard!” Rodimus winked, grin still in place.

Shiro held back the groan he could feel bubbling in his throat and the sudden urge to facepalm. He couldn’t stop himself from snorting in laughter as the white one, Drift, looked over and smacked Rodimus upside the head only resulting in an indignant yelp.

Shiro just stared as Rodimus pouted and crossed his arms before falling to the side and, wow he actually rolled over to not face them. He raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Drift taking in the tired and exasperated expression covering his face.

“Ignore him, he’s probably had too much engex tonight to be acting rationally.”

A shout of “When does he ever act rationally!” sounded from across the room causing Drift to turn his head with a glare and a quick retort of “Shut up Whirl!” before turning his attention back to Shiro.

“Sorry about that. We should probably take you to Ratchet to see if he can make sure you’re actually okay. Come on you can hitch a ride with me.” Drift laid his hand palm up on the floor, an offer Shiro took as quickly as his body could move, which wasn’t much as pain radiated through every muscle and nerve.

Shiro gripped tight to one of Drift’s fingers as he curled them slightly around and stood, pulling his hand to his chest before he looked down and nudged Rodimus with his toe. “Come on hotshot, you coming with or not?”

The speed with which the other got up almost gave Shiro a headache, or a migraine, as he could feel he had a slight headache already. Thunking his head against the finger he gripped to was not helping either. Thankfully the walk to where ever they were taking him was somewhat quiet besides their steps echoing in the halls and their quiet voices above him.

The Black Paladin took the time to realize how much _bigger_ these robotic aliens were compared to even Zarkon. They were easily the size of the lions, but definitely smaller than Voltron. He wondered if there was any relation between the lions and these aliens.

Shiro was taken out of his thoughts by Rodimus stepping into a room and calling out, “Ratchet! You in?!” The sound of something slicing through the air caused him to crouch behind the fingers practically caging him in, only peeking out when a resounding echo of metal hitting metal sounded alongside a cry of pain.

A gust of warm air brushed against Shiro’s back as he heard Drift release a sigh as he stared at Rodimus crouched down and holding his head. A wrench sitting on the ground a few feet away. Most likely from bouncing off the brighter aliens head.

Heavy, lumbering steps echoed before a scowling white robot with red on few places of his body entered the room. Shiro took notice of what appeared to be medical crosses decorating this new aliens’ shoulders.

“What did you slagheads do this time?” A gruff voice rumbled, glaring at the two even as he walked over and swiped up the wrench from where it continued to lay on the floor. He easily ignored Rodimus’ groaning and resulting whine as he stood up from his hunched position.

“Why do you think we always did something when we show up here?” Rodimus pouted, bottom lip sticking slightly out as he stared at the unamused robot.

“Because both of you are fragging idiots and most of the time did something stupid to injure yourselves. Now what the frag did you two do?”

“Nothing this time Ratchet, promise. We were just at Swerve’s and well. Something happened and this organic appeared.” Drift uncurled his fingers to show Shiro, the human just looking between the three as he took everything in.

Ratchet huffed, “Is that a human? How in Primus did it get here? I don’t have the equipment to take care of organics you know.”

“We know, but maybe you can at least make sure it’s okay?” Rodimus asked, hands clasped together with a pleading expression.

Shiro kept quiet as the giant robots talked, not sure if he should speak up or not. Honestly, it was a good thing that he didn’t feel any serious injuries, just really sore from the astral plane fight. He jumped when the harsh gaze of the medic bot moved to land on him, the scowl deepening as he walked closer. Shiro shrunk back, not getting far as Drift kept him from falling off his hand and lifted him so he was in better view.

Ratchet narrowed his optics taking in the organic before letting out a heavy grunt and crossing his arms, “That’s a human alright, though I haven’t seen many with that kind of prosthetic before. That’s actually not even close to what humans got with their technology last I was on Earth.” The medic placed his fingers on his chin as he looked closer, tilting his helm as he took in the metal arm.

“It’s Galra technology actually.” Shiro looked at the three after he said his piece, taking in the confused head tilt of Rodimus as Drift groaned and Ratchet grumbled.

“What species is a Galra? Do you two know who they are?” Rodimus narrowed his optics at the other two mechs as he asked, noticing their reactions.

Ratchet grunted as he motioned for the two to follow, “We don’t interact with them. Considering they aren’t even in the same solar system as us. And frankly, they’re a bunch of idiotic organics. We’d crush them if they tried any slag against us, or for that matter, I’m sure we could just sick the Decepticons on them.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. That wasn’t what he expected to hear. He sighed, great he wasn’t even anywhere close to the Castle of Lions or his team. But at least that meant he wasn’t still anywhere _close_ to Galra territory. Unfortunately, that also meant he was in an unknown solar system with giant mechanical aliens.

Especially considering it sounded like they could _easily_ take on the Galra Empire.

Suddenly sliding off Drift’s hand onto a table had Shiro startling, looking back up at the three as they stood around the table discussing something he couldn’t understand as it sounded as if they had switched to a more mechanical sounding language.

So Shiro just settled cross-legged and waited until they addressed him again. Which didn’t take as long as he thought it would before Ratchet looked down and tapped his finger on the table to grab his attention.

“Alright, since we aren’t equipped to deal with organics, you’ll have to tell me if you’re in need of assistance and we’ll see what we can do. Got any injuries you need tending to?”

Shiro shook his head, “No, just a bit sore from a fight I was involved in and maybe a bit of a headache from suddenly appearing here. But nothing that needs fixing.”

Ratchet nodded, “Alright then. They can take you out of here and see if there’s a planet close by to get you essentials considering we have nothing safe for organics to digest. Even our liquids aren’t safe for your systems.” He turned his gaze on the two mechs still loitering, “Now get him out of here and see about stopping at a planet for him.”

Rodimus beamed before lowering his hand, Shiro scrambling up and on before the red robot got impatient. He did a two-finger salute to Ratchet before spinning on a heelstrut and heading toward the doors, “On it Ratch! Come on Drift, let’s go bug Magnus about having an earlier shore leave than planned.”

Glancing over the gold digits keeping him from falling, the Black Paladin watched as both white bots rolled their eyes before Drift jogged after Rodimus.

“Let’s not torture him too badly. I really don’t think he’ll be happy as it is with an organic on board.”

Shiro smiled and shook his head as he watched Rodimus laugh and stick his tongue out, before settling down for the ride. If this is how the two acted, he was going to get castle sick quick. They reminded him of some of his team so much it was going to be hard being away from them all for however long it took them to get him back.


End file.
